Internal combustion engines have many components that can affect the reliable and efficient operation of the engine. Engine operation and performance may be especially affected by the condition of those components that are associated with the engine's combustion cylinders such as intake and exhaust valves, piston rings, head gaskets and/or the like. Failures can occur for various reasons, such as thermal cycling, fatigue and/or the like. When such components fail, or their performance is compromised by a less than complete failure, the effects of such failure (partial or complete) may not be immediately apparent to an operator of the engine. However, such failures may cause a reduction in engine power, loss of sufficient sealing of the engine's combustion cylinder, increased oil consumption, decreased fuel economy, and/or other effects.
Even in the absence of a component-related condition, internal combustion engine may be further affected by various environmental factors such as ambient air temperature, barometric pressure, fuel quality, engine core temperature, and/or other factors. Such environmental factors, in addition to or instead of engine component conditions, may result in issues with engine combustion including misfire, engine knocking (i.e., detonation of the fuel/air mixture), and/or pre-ignition. Aside from adversely affecting engine fuel consumption, noise, roughness, emissions, and power output, improper combustion can also result in premature engine component failure, engine starting issues, and others.
The calibration of a control system for engines is a very laborious and extensive process for automakers, or automobile manufacturers, or engine manufacturers. A baseline map may be developed for regular usage of the engine. However, as the engine experiences certain changes due to regular wear and part replacements, the changes may result in altered performance over time. With physical changes in the engine, re-calibration of the baseline map for controlling the engine may be required to maintain efficient operating conditions as the baseline map may not be appropriately calibrated due to various changes in the operating conditions of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,294 (hereinafter referred to as “'294 reference”) describes a system and method of adjusting an application of a fuel injecting limiting map to compensate for fuel injection variability. The method of the '294 reference includes estimating a performance difference between at least one fuel injector and a like number of nominal fuel injectors, and adjusting the application of one or more various fuel limiting maps if the performance difference exceeds a pre-determined value.